Dark Shadows and Pink Roses
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Okay the Summary and Disclaimer are in the fanfic and no it's not ShadAmy it's Shadonia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes by the title you might think it's ShadAmy but it's not it's Shadonia.**_

_**Sonic: I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE YOU!**_

_**Uh why?**_

_**Sonic: YOUR PAIRING MY SISTER WITH- hey what a second were did Shadow and Sonia go?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Sonic: Sure you don't.**_

_***hears Sonia laughing coming from the kitchen***_

_**Sonic: SONIA!**_

_**Sonia: *walks in room with Shadow laughing* He really did that?**_

_**Shadow: *chuckles* Indeed he did**_

_**O.O**_

_**Sonic: O.O**_

_**Sonia: Brother you called?**_

_**Sonic: Why are you with Shadow?**_

_**Sonia: Because.**_

_**Shadow:...**_

_**Sonic: *glares at Shadow* You better not be dating her.**_

_**Sonia: I can date who I want when I want and what would give you the idea we were dating?**_

_**Sonic: Because *glaring at Shadow***_

_**Sonia: SONIC STOP GLARING AT SHADOW!**_

_**Shadow: *is suddenly sitting in a chair with a bag of popcorn***_

_**Where did you get that stuff?**_

_**Sonic: WHY SHOULD I?**_

_**Sonia: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**_

_**Shadow: *signals SonAmyfan13 to be quiet and starts eating the popcorn with a amused expression on his face***_

_**Sonic: I CAN GLARE AT HIM IF I WANT TO!**_

_**Sonia: NO YOU CAN'T!**_

_**Sonic: YES I CAN!**_

_**Sonia: NO YOU CAN'T!**_

_**Sonic: YES I CAN!**_

_**Sonia: NO YOU CAN'T!**_

_**Shadow: *is done eating the popcorn and the amused expression is gone* Okay you two better shut up before you wake Jade up.**_

_**Sonic/Sonia: Shut up Shadow.**_

_**Shadow: Fine don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Here's my first Shadonia fanfic guys hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

There is one person that is always in my thoughts when I'm on a mission it could be a G.U.N mission or when I'm helping Faker and his friends fight Eggman and this one person is in my thoughts if I like it or not because I know what love feels like and only one person knows who that this one person is in my thoughts and that one person who knows if none other then my good friend (although he'd never admit it) Rouge the bat she's the only person who knows about this one person and this one person that is in my thoughts is Sonia the hedgehog sister to Sonic the hedgehog or as I prefer to call him Faker.

I've also been walking for a few hours trying to figure out why I think about Sonia so much but most of all why do I freaking worry about her when I'm helping her and her brother and her brother's friends fight Eggman why do I worry about her? I hear a scream I look around and I see who screamed it was Sonia a bunch of Eggman's robots have her tied up I go to go destroy them and save her but I'm having a battle with myself one part of me is screaming go save her the other part of me is saying just leave her to rot but she must have seen me because she yells "Shadow! Help!" by the way her voice sounded I could tell she's been crying and the part of me that was screaming to save her won the fight so I activated my shoes and took off and destroyed the robots and it seems the robots were going to tie her up in the air so when I saw it I was confused at first but then I realized that they were going to hang her so I used a chaos spear and shot the chaos spear at the rope and it cut and then Sonia started falling and I caught her and deactivated my shoes and stopped and put her down.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonia's POV*

Shadow had just saved me again. But why would he save me? I thought he hated me and my brothers "Sonia are...you okay?" OH MY FREAKING GOSH SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG JUST ASKED ME IF I WAS OKAY! _Your only happy because you love him. _Why would I love the hedgehog who doesn't laugh at anything or smile? "Um y-yeah I think so." "Next time I might not be around to save you." I nod in response and I look into his red eyes and he looks into my eyes. I'm seeing an emotion in his eyes that I've never seen before from Shadow well actually I've see it _once_ before and that emotion is worry then I heard my brother "SONIA!" he stops running a few feet away and Shadow quickly looked away.

I was kind of sadden that Shadow looked away but I didn't show it "Yes Sonic?" "Your okay I heard from Tails that Eggman got you but it seems he was wrong b-" "The Fox was correct I just had happened to be near when they were just about to hang her and save her Faker." Sonic just stared at Shadow with some surprised "_You_ saved Sonia?" "It's true Sonic." "Wow Shads I knew you always had a soft spot for my sis." Shadow gave Sonic a glare that made his other glares look like he was just staring and Sonic gulped "Oh come on Shads I know you do have a soft spot for Sonia." it happened in a heartbeat no wait actually I think it happened quicker and Sonic was pinned to the wall with Shadow's hand on his neck "Um can't we talk about this _peacefully_?" "Tell me _Faker_ when was the last time I did something peacefully." Shadow growled "Um Shadow could you _not_ kill him?" I asked nicely "_Fine_ but if he says I have a soft spot for you and calls me Shads in the same sentence well let's just say I don't think Faker's head is going to be connected to his body anymore." Sonic gulped "Shadow um can I ask you a question?" Shadow looked at with those red eyes of his and he nodded slightly and I signaled for Sonic to leave and he left "Why did you save me?"

*End of Sonia's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Why did you save me?" Sonia asked me well let's see reason number 1 I'm head over heels in love with you, reason number 2 your the only one besides Rouge I consider a friend, reason number 3 I knew that Faker wouldn't shut up and I'm just gonna go with reason number 2 "Because your the only one besides Rouge I consider a friend." she just stared at me with shock and surprise then she asked me "Y-you really consider me a friend?" I looked at the ground and nodded then the next thing I know I have a very very happy female hedgehog hugging me choking me with her hug it kinda reminded me of a certain pink hedgehog that loves the Faker. "Um...Sonia?" I barely said because I could hardly talk who knew she was so strong? "Yes Shadow?" "Um... could...y-" Sonia let go she must have realized she had been choking me "Um sorry about Shadow." I nodded since I was trying to 'regain' my breath because she hadn't really been choking me I just wanted her to think that because I didn't want her to hear my heart beating so fast that always happens when she gets too close to me.

"So um did I thank you for saving me?" "No." "We-" "There is no need to thank me Sonia." Sonia looked like she was thinking and then she leaned towards me and kissed my cheek which I just stood there stunned.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonia's POV*

There has to be a way for me to thank him anyway. That's it! I know what to to then I leaned towards Shadow and kissed his cheek and he was clearly surprised because his eyes widened and I think he was also stunned because he just stood there "Thank you Shadow." I whispered I could tell he was still stunned because I could see some emotions in his eyes one was surprise, another shock, then confusion, and the last one was...Fear? What could Shadow The Hedgehog be afraid of? then I realized that there must be another side of Shadow one that he doesn't show anyone and that side he never showed was the one that right in front of me and then the Shadow side that I knew was suddenly back and I saw no emotion in Shadow's eyes anymore and then I hugged Shadow and then I whispered in his ear "You don't have to pretend in front of me Shadow." then I saw the side of Shadow that I knew slowly disappeared but I could see the un sureness in his eyes "It's okay Shadow you can trust me." with that all of the un sureness disappeared and the side of Shadow I had seen a few minutes ago was there again.

I looked Shadow in the eyes again and I could see loneliness, sadness and that was just two of them I couldn't name them all "See I said you could trust me." I said gently and I hugged him again he looked around as if to see if anyone was looking and then he hugged me back. Shadow The Hedgehog was hugging me although I wish he loved me back though (a/n: Sonia if only you knew).

*End of Sonia's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

Sonia was hugging me and I was hugging her it was strange she was the first person that I've ever showed the other side of me the one that I only ever showed around Maria it's kinda weird. Sonia sighed "I need to go I told Amy I was going to go shopping with her." we moved away from each other "Okay." I said to her and she smiled at me "Well bye Shadow I'll see you later right?" I smiled and nodded "Okay bye Shadow!" she ran off and I hear someone coming so the side of me that's normally out was back on. "Hello Shadow." "Rouge." If she was eavesdropping on me and Sonia I'll kill her "So Shadow what's up?" she's acting different she's out of breath and she's also trying to hide the happiness from her voice and she's also trying to hide something else "I'll tell you what's up your out of breath, your trying to hide the happiness from your voice, your trying to hide something else, and your acting different because when you greet me you always call me handsome not Shadow so that told me right away something was up." Rouge stared at me with a worried, and shocked expression "W-what h-how did you know?" "It was quiet easy to tell Rouge." "You want me to tell you the truth Mister Lie Detector, I was eavesdropping on you and Sonia." I growled at her and Rouge held her hands up. "I know I shouldn't have spied on you two." I knew she was telling the truth "I'm not a lie detector." Rouge laughed a little "Yes you are because your able to tell when someone's lying."

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Rouge's POV*

"Yes you are because your able to tell when someone's lying." "I'm still not a lie detector." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Maybe Sonic was right and you do have a soft spot for Sonia." Shadow glared at me "You're the one who told me you always worry about her when we're fighting Eggman." "And I also said to not bring it up that much if I remember correctly _Rouge_." "Yes you did but I was eavesdropping on you and Sonia a few minutes ago and I think that if anyone found out that the Ultimate Life Form could feel something from what everyone knows about you Shadow I think everyone would be surprised." "If you tell anyone bat your dead." "Ah so you do have a soft spot for Sonia?" Shadow growled at me. "Shutting up Shadow." "Why don't you go bother the Guardian? I'm not in the mood right now Rouge." Shadow left. I sighed after he left. "Shadow why can't you understand that your love for Sonia is going to bother you until you finally let her know. The longer you keep it a secret the longer it will bother you." I left to go to Angel Island.

*End of Rouge's POV*

*Sonia's POV*

"Sonia what do you think of this dress?" Amy, Cream, Blaze, and I were shopping "It looks good on you Amy." Amy smiled sadly "Amy what's wrong?" Cream asked Amy "I don't think Sonic likes me." I smiled "Your wrong Amy." "Really he does like me?" Amy lite up "Yes he does him and Manic have been talking on how he's gonna tell you how he feels but don't let him know I told you." "I won't Sonia." "So what about you and certain black and red hedgehog Sonia?" said Blaze and I blushed when Blaze asked that "Yeah I also heard from Sonic you got captured by Eggman and Shadow saved you so is it true?" Blaze asked me again "Yes it's true." Amy squealed "Oh my gosh!" "But even though he saved me I doubt he loves me back." I said quickly "And that is were your wrong." we all turned and looked at who said that and it was Rouge "What do you mean Ms. Rouge?" "I mean Sonia's wrong that S-" "Rouge shut up." it was Shadow we all jumped "Shadow when did you get here?" "I've been here." "Stalking a certain female hedgehog?" Shadow growled and glared at Rouge "_No_ and unless you want to keep your head connect to your body I suggest you shut up and don't bring that subject up again." "A certain female hedgehog?" Amy asked curiously. "Shadow you wouldn't happen to like _Sonia would_ you?" Blaze asked Shadow glared and growled at Blaze "That's it I'm leaving." Shadow left "Rouge what did you mean by I was wrong?" "I can't say Shadow would kill me." "Okay?" "Well I gotta go. I stopped by here to get something and now I'm on my way to Angel Island." "Okay! Tell Knuckles I said hi." Amy said. "Kay bye." Rouge left.

*End of Sonia's POV*

* * *

_**Okay there here it is.**_

_**Sonic:...**_

_**Shadow:...**_

_**Sonia:...**_

_**What?**_

_**Sonic: Nothing.**_

_**Shadow: *leaves***_

_**Sonia: *leaves***_

_**Anyway please review and also if your wondering why I haven't updated on Black Demon and White Angel, and Hero v2 is because I have writer's block for both but I'll write the next chapters as soon as I'm able so bye and please review this and tell me what you think.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_HELLO EVERYONE! *bouncing up and down*_**

**_Sonic: Remind me never to let SonAmfan13 eat a whole chocolate cake, a whole container of sugar, two chocolate bars, and drink 10 cans of red bull and 15 cups of coffee again._**

**_Shadow: O.O_**

**_Jade: You let her eat sugar!?_**

**_Emerald: Oh no we're all dead._**

**_Ruby: Yeah O.O_**

**_Silver: What's so bad about SonAmyfan eating sugar?_**

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *shoots self out of a cannon*_**

**_Jade: She does crazy stuff when she eats sugar!_**

**_Silver: But she's already crazy eno- *gets jumped on by SonAmyfan*_**

**_*hanging onto Silver* Cuddly._**

**_Jade: And she says crazy stuff to._**

**_Silver: O.O HELP ME!_**

**_*hanging onto Silver and starts purring*_**

**_Everyone except for SonAmyfan13's OCs and Silver: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O_**

**_Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_*falls asleep*_**

**_Silver: Get her off! Get her off!_**

**_Jade: Aww it's so cute._**

**_Silver: It is not cute!_**

**_Ruby: Actually it is SonAmyfan13 only falls asleep when she's on a sugar rush if she jumps on a person she likes._**

**_Silver: What do you mean by like?_**

**_Jade: What Ruby means that SonAmyfan13 obviously doesn't hate you anymore because she just fell asleep during her sugar rush._**

**_Silver: But what will happen if I get her off?_**

**_Jade: She'll wake up and kill us all._**

**_Ruby: Yeah that's what happened to all of her old OCs except for Rain and Ray._**

**_Silver: Rain and Ray?_**

**_Ruby: Their still in the insane asylum for what they always did after what SonAmyfan13 did to them._**

**_Silver: O.O_**

**_Jade: Anyway since SonAmyfan is asleep that means I will be doing the Summary and the Disclaimer._**

**_Ruby: Aw Jade do you always have to do it?_**

**_Jade: Because I'm the oldest here._**

**_River: Besides me._**

**_Jade: Yeah but I'm SonAmyfan's oldest OC here._**

**_Rose: No SonAmyfan created me first before you._**

**_Jade: NO WHAT I FREAKING MEAN IS THAT I'M THE OLDEST OC WHO IS OLDER THEN THE REST._**

**_Rose: I still don't get it._**

**_Jade: *face palm* Wh-_**

**_Emerald: What Jade is trying to say that she is older than just by creation for she is older if you count creation age then River and Flame but younger than them in age._**

**_Rose: Oh now I get it._**

**_Anne: But why did you explain it to us?_**

**_Emerald: Because I think Jade's about to kill something so Jade just do the stuff and then I'm sure River and Alduin will spare with you later._**

**_Jade: Fine SonAmyfan13 does not own anything except for her OCs and I'm sure you already know the freaking Summary from reading the last chapter I'm going to go find River and Alduin and see if they want to spar with me and Emerald your in charge *leaves*_**

**_Emerald:..._**

**_Silver: Enjoy!_**

* * *

*Sonia's POV*

I'm on my way home the day at the mall was fun when a black and red female hedgehog bumps into me "Oh sorry!" I said quickly and at first I thought it was Shadow but it wasn't it was a female and she looked at me confused "Why are you sorry?" "Because I bumped into you." "No one's ever showed me kindness before except for..." "Except for who?" "None of your business I'm just looking for my brother." "Your brother?" "Yeah he's a black and red hedgehog like me." "Is his name Shadow?" "Y-yeah how did you know him?" "I've met him a few times." "Is your name Sonia?" "Yeah how did you know?" she smiled "Shadow's talked about the people he considers friends now besides Maria." "Wait a minute I thought that Shadow didn't have any family since he was ..." I trailed off "Since he was created?" I nodded "Well I was created as well with the same blood as Shadow since the only reason I was created was to keep Shadow company well him and Maria after he had met her." "Okay." "So do you know where I can find him?" "No but I know someone who can." "Who?" I pull out my phone and dial Rouge's number. Then I put the phone on speaker "Hello?" "Hi Rouge." "Hey Sonia what is it?" "I just met a girl who says she's Shadow's sister." "Give the phone to her." "Your on speaker." "Hey Darky that you?" "MY NAME IS NOT DARKY ROUGE!" Rouge laughed thru the phone "I know that Darkness you know I love teasing you." "Yeah yeah so were can I find Shady?" "He should be at Club Rouge if I remember his routine correctly." "Kay thanks Rouge so are you staying at Angel Island for the night?" "Yeah Knuckie wanted to ask me something so I'm staying tonight." "Okay I'll call you if Shadow isn't there." "Kay bye Darky." I could see the steam come out of Darkness's ears.

I hung up and put my phone away "So do you know where Club Rouge is?" I asked her "Yes I do." "Well okay then I'll see you later." "Bye." I went to my house which I shared with my brothers Sonic and Manic. I walked in and saw Sonic and Amy on the couch with Amy asleep with her head on the couch and Sonic staring at her smiling. "Hi Sonic." I whispered and I think Sonic would have jumped if Amy wasn't asleep "Uh Hi Sonia." he whispered back "So I'm guessing you told her?" Sonic smiled "Yeah she was really happy." "I bet she was." "Yup and there's something in your room for you." I gave him a confused look. "Someone left something for you on the doorstep Manic put it in your room." "Where is Manic anyway?" "I think he's with Tails or his new thieving buddy Rouge or in his room." I groaned "He found out Rouge was a thief?" "Yup." "Well I'm gonna go see what was left on the doorstep for me." I sent up stairs to my room and sitting on my bed was a box and a letter.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it looking at the box and letter. I then grabbed the letter and opened it

_I know you'll like it._

_Signed by Your Secret_ _Admirer._

I then opened the box and it was two roses. A black rose and a red rose. My two favorites since there the same color as Shadow but who did this? Who's the Secret Admirer? Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to it and opened it and there standing there was my brother Manic "Hey Sis." "Hi Manic." I was still holding the roses and when Manic saw them he raised an eyebrow "Where did you get those?" "Get what?" said a sleepy Amy and Sonic was making sure she wasn't going to fall over. Then Amy saw the roses "Oh my gosh where did you get those?!" Amy said no wait squealed to me "A Secret Admirer gave them to me." "So they were in that box that you got?" "Yeah." "Well I'm just going to stay here for the night if it's okay with you two." Amy said. "It's fine with me but your staying in Sonic's room not mine." I said "Yeah and I know Sonic isn't gonna let her stay in my room well night Sis, night Sonic, night Amy." Manic went back to his room.

"Well night Amy." I said then I went back into my room and since I had my own bathroom I grabbed one of my empty vases in my room and went into my bathroom and filled it up with water then I put the roses in them then I changed into my pjs then went to bed.

*End of Sonia's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Darkness leave me alone." I growled at my little 'sister' "Oh come on all I just want to know if you do like Sonia." "I said to leave me alone you little annoyance before I do Chaos Blast." Darkness huffed "You're so mean." then she left. "Finally." I grumbled under my breath after she left. Then my phone started ringing and sometimes I wish I hadn't let Rouge buy me one then I answered it "Hiya Shads!" I groaned in my head it was Faker "Okay Faker make it quick." "My Sister has a Secret Admirer." he said quickly "Oh really?" I said the sarcasm clear in my voice "Shads did you just use sarcasm!?" oh great I was on speaker "Okay so why did you call me?" "Because we want you to find out who the Secret Admirer is." Rose was with them as well? "Sorry but I've been a bi-" "No Shadow all we're asking is you find out who the Secret Admirer is and we'll leave you alone." "Sorry but I still can't help you find out who it is and now go-" "It's you isn't it?" Manic asked me and I froze.

It was silent for a few minutes "No what would give you the idea I would like that sister of yours?" I said "Ha! Denial is the first step Shads!" Faker said and I growled "I know where you live Faker don't make me come over there and blow the house up." "You wouldn't do that because of Sonia." "I'm not your sister's Secret Admirer Faker." I growled at him thru the phone. "Sure you aren't." How can they tell I'm lying? "Come on Shadow just tell us the truth." Manic said. I sighed "I am telling the truth." "Shadow I can tell when someone's lying or not and your lying." Manic said "You three won't leave me alone until I do aren't you?" "Yup." they all said at the same time "Yes I am Sonia's Secret Admirer and if any of you so much as tell anyone besides Rouge I will kill you." I heard silence and when I threatened to kill them if they told anyone I heard the gulp "Um you won't actually kill us right?" "Did I destroy the Black Comet?" I said intentionally bringing back bad memories for them and but not intentionally bringing them back for myself. "Uh yes you did." "Then I'm going to kill you if you say anything else about it now good-bye." I said then I hung up then I walked over to my bed and went to bed.

* * *

**_Here it is please review and enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone and if I have writer's block and I post a new chapter to anything and it's short that means I had writer's block at the time but anyway I do not own anything and here is Dark Shadows and Pink Roses.**_

* * *

*Sonia's POV*

I was being shook awake by either Sonic or Manic "Sonia wake up!" nope it was Amy... Great. I open my eyes and see a metal room and I sit up and see Amy sitting next to me "What happened?" "Eggman tricked Knuckles again." I groaned "Seriously?" "Yup and now we're captured and stuck in a cell until Sonic saves us." I hope Shadow does and not Sonic. Then we hear "CHAOS BLAST!" "Shadow's ticked." me and Amy say at the same time then the room starts shaking then a black, red, and yellow ball burst through the floor and then it was followed by a blue one and then they both landed and unfolded to show Shadow and Sonic. Amy ran forward and jumped on Sonic and started crying and I finally notice that I had been chained to the bed "Um a little help?" "Chaos spear!" the chaos spear destroyed the chain and the chain had been a bit tight and hurt my wrists and I stood up all the way "Thanks Shadow." "It was nothing." and for some reason Sonic and Amy were looking at Shadow as if they knew something I didn't.

"So when's the weddi-" Sonic didn't even get to finish because Shadow punched him "Shut it Faker just because I destroy a chain that was holding your sister captive does not mean I like her in any way shape or form." then Shadow left and Sonic was rubbing his face were Shadow had hit him "Man you just can't joke with that around." "No kidding." Amy said "Well we better follow him." we all left the cell through the same way Shadow and Sonic got into the cell and we got back to the others and Manic hugged me "Good to know your okay sis." "Thanks Manic." "No prob sis." "So who noticed that Amy and I had been kidnapped." "Shadow and I were going to go and spar and Shadow had come to our house to let me know he was ready and since you normally answer the door when it's anyone like right away and you're even faster when it's Shadow" I blushed at that and then Sonic finished "and then Shadow got ticked that no body was answering and then he rang the doorbell an-" "I did not get ticked Faker." "Oh wait right you got worried." Shadow glared at Sonic "Do I have to hit you again?" "So it was Shadow who noticed me and Amy had gotten kidnapped?" I said quickly before Shadow and Sonic killed each other.

"You yes Amy no I was the one to noticed Ames had gotten kidnapped." Sonic said "Yeah which you finally grew a brain and told her how you felt Faker." me, Manic, and Sonic stared at Shadow in surprise then Sonic said "Wait you knew?" "Yes it was clear as day and I'm surprised I'm the only one who figured it out who wasn't told like you told Tails and your siblings." "Wait how did you know I told Tails, Manic, and Sonia?" "Because whenever Amy was near you, those three kept glancing at you Faker with expected looks when they thought no one was looking." "Oh come on and you picked that up from that?" "Yes." "So why did Shadow yell Chaos Blast back there?" "_Right..._" Tails said "Let's just say we don't have to ever worry about Egghead again." Sonic said "You killed him?!" I said as I glared at Sonic and he put his hands up in a defensive like action "Shadow did!" then I looked at Shadow "Yes I did." "Why?" "Because I was sick and tired of you and your brothers and your friends coming and asking me for help." "Well then I guess your sick and tired of all of us too right?" and Rouge was snickering and said "You two argue like a married couple" then her eyes had a glint of humor in them as she finished "practicing already?" mine and Shadow's mouth dropped when Rouge said that and then when Shadow and I both closed our mouths and then we almost shrieked "NO!" at the same time.

Rouge burst out laughing and Shadow just growled and threw a chaos spear at her and she dodged it "Whoa!" and he glared at her with his arms crossed "Take that back." "Why?" "I said take it back now Rouge." "Why should she Shadow?" "Because Faker that is not true." Shadow said still glaring at Rouge "Okay okay if you stop glaring at me I'll take it back." "Fine." Shadow growled and stopped glaring "Okay I take it back." Shadow then grumbled something "What did ya say Shads?" Sonic asked and Shadow reached out his arm and grabbed Sonic's neck "Shut up Faker or do I have to kill you to make sure you don't talk ever again?" "Shadow let him go." I said and Shadow glanced at me and our eyes locked.

"Humph. Fine." He let Sonic go and Sonic fell to the ground and started breathing badly for air and Shadow started to walk away. "Whew thought you were gonna actually kill me this time Shads." "Don't call me Shads." "Fine lover-boy." Shadow froze and Sonic's eyes widened in fear at what he just said "What did you just call me?" Sonic gulped "Nothing, Nothing!" Shadow turned around and glared at Sonic and well least to say that if glares could kill... Sonic wouldn't even be ashes "What did you just call me?" Sonic gulped "I called you lover-boy." Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"Now Shadow there is no reason to kill me." "Yes there is." "No there isn't." "Yes there is." "Now Shadow just because you're my sister's 'Secret Admirer' and you love her and I call you a lover-boy does not mean you can kill me." everyone except for Rouge, Amy, and Manic's eyes widened and I was just shocked and Shadow just stood there not moving. Then Sonic realized what he said "Um Shadow are you still going to kill me?" "..." "Um Shadow?" he still didn't answer.

"Shadow are you still gonna kill me?" Sonic asked again "..." and Shadow still didn't answer "Shads?" Sonic said then I said "Shadow?" and Shadow's head slowly turned towards me "Do you..." I trailed off "Do I really love you?" I nodded "Yes." I squealed then hugged Shadow until he said "Sonia...Having...A hard...Time...Breathing!" he choked out and I jumped away. "Oops! Sorry Shadow!" Then he smirked "Did I ever say you had to stop?" and when he said that everyone (including the people who knew Shadow loved Sonia) well least to say their eyes almost popped out and their jaws were touching the ground.

"R-r-really?" I asked in shock and Shadow chuckled "Yeah." I hugged him (again! just not as hard though) and he hugged back. Everyone 'awed' at the sight and Sonic and Manic took out their cameras and well Shadow threatened to kill them if they took any pictures.

Then I chuckled at the flashback that was now eight years old. "_Mom!_" Mine and Shadow's youngest son complained as I dropped him off at school well him and his cousins and did I forget his friends?. His two cousins Cassy and Calvin (Sonic and Amy's twin son and daughter), and his two friends Jemma and John (John's a year younger than Jemma and Jemma's 6 along with Cassy, Calvin, and Mack and Mack is Shadow and Sonia's son.).

"Get out of the car now all of you I'll be picking you guys up later okay?" "Okay Mom/Mrs, Sonia!" They all said at the same time and then I drove off towards my work then I said to no one "Sometimes I wonder Shadow how you can be our children's Father?" then I looked up at the sky since G.U.N had wanted to start the A.R.K up again and Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge were needed up there to get it started back up again... That was two years ago when they went up there... Shadow I hope you're okay.

* * *

_**Here is the final chapter and I will be making a sequel for this but I need a name and okay the couples were (I have been up since yesterday morning so if it sucks please let me know and if I messed any of the couples please let me know.) Tails and Cream (If I remember correctly), Sonic and Amy (duh), Shadow and Sonia (Why am I even putting this in here?), Knuckles and Rouge (By the way Jemma and John's are Knuckles and Rouge's kids). **_

_**Okay and if you have read any of my fanfics were I said I have writer's block well I am trying to get rid of it and well let's just say life doesn't want that because of my school (I hate school), I am pretty much always help my mom get ready for work, and I am arguing with my stupid brothers (Okay I have nothing against brothers it's just mine are annoying) and as soon as I get rid of writer's block I will update on my other stories and also I am wondering if I should delete The Truth or whatever it was.**_

_** Sorry my brain's a little messed up considering I've been up for a long time and so I'll be going now bye-bye and also I have recently discovered the Teen Titans (I hadn't even known it'd existed until I had been looking up fanfics for MLP in the Cartoon categories and I saw the name Teen Titans so I typed it in on youtube and I have been a fan ever since and I have also been reading fanfics about the Teen Titans as well and I might try to write at least one fanfic about the Teen Titans and see how good it is and also I'm only half-way through the 3rd season although I was a bad girl and skipped ahead until the end of season 4 so I pretty much and no idea what happens between then and there also when I first discovered the Teen Titans I um kinda watched every episode in season 5 and I was like Huh? Say what? through the whole thing but now that I've watched more episodes I now understand it and also Raven is my favorite well actually it's either Raven or Robin but anyway please review and if I didn't put the disclaimer or anything in here then I guess I'm just too tired to care and also if I misspell something that mean's it's because I'm tired but good-bye and I hope you review and tell me what you think and help me find a name for the villain.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
